Harry Potter AKA Sahar - the Magical Hero
by The 6 King
Summary: This is a story about Harry Potter (through a bout of extremely powerful semi-controlled/accidental wandless magic) ending up in the MCU, and it details his adventures from there. Starts off serious, but takes a humorous turn soon enough. Eventual Master of Death Harry. NO PAIRINGS YET


**AN: Hello avid fanfiction readers, this is a story about Harry Potter (through a bout of extremely powerful semi-controlled/accidental wandless magic) ending up in the MCU. Where he is adopted by Ben and May Parker, 9 years before Peter comes in to the picture, which will happen when Peter is 4 years old. To clear things up, when Peter's parents die, Harry will be fourteen years old. When Peter gets his powers at 16 years old, Harry shall be 21. Now this story does take into account all of the other MCU movies, such as The Incredible Hulk, Ironman, Captain America, Thor, and Avengers. I am going to assume that Civil War happened 3 years after the first Ironman movie, I tried to find a proper timeline but I couldn't, so I pretty much decided to make my own. I may or may not include the X-Men in this movie, right now I'm leaning towards not but we'll see how that works out.**

 **One thing that I would like to point out is that I have yet to choose a villain for him to face, so if you have any ideas, let me know. I also have not decided which powers to give him, so if you have any ideas on those as well, just drop a review, and I'll see if it can fit into my image for this story. Just a heads up, don't expect to see much of Voldemort until after the Avengers arc.**

 **Just a heads up, Nick Stoner was the Director of SHIELD before Nick Fury**

 **Lastly, I absolutely love all kinds of reviews, so if you like something, let me know, if you don't, let me know, if you don't understand something let me know, if you have any ideas, I'm positive you know what to do.**

 **New Beginnings**

My only thought at the time was to get off of the school roof before anyone found me. How I got on the roof of the school you may ask, well that is a question that comes with an insane amount of baggage. You see, my cousin Dudley Dursley and his merry band of hoodlums were chasing me across the school yard, it was all part of a game that they liked to play. They called it Harry Hunting, and if you haven't guessed by now, I'm Harry, Harry Potter.

Anyway, the game went like this, Dudley and his gang would give me a head start of 10 seconds, in which I would run as far away from them as was possible. After those ten seconds were over, they would chase me around and try to catch me, if or rather when they caught me they would hold me in place, and then proceed to beat me up.

This time however, something weird happened, when I was running I inadvertently ran into a corner and trapped myself. I could hear Dudley and his friends approaching me, so I closed my eyes in anticipation of the beating I would get, wishing mentally that I could be somewhere Dudley couldn't reach me, but at the same time knowing that it was impossible.

Turns out, it wasn't. I had somehow literally teleported myself to a place that Dudley couldn't reach, the schools roof. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. It had in fact happened twice before, not the spontaneous teleportation mind you, but other weird incidents. One time my aunt Petunia gave me this horrible haircut that I absolutely loathed. I hated it so much in fact that I cried myself to sleep that night, fearing the insults the other kids would send my way, wishing that my aunt never gave me that haircut. Low and behold, when I woke up in the morning my hair was back to its messy self, it was like it had never been cut. The second time I did something weird also involved hair. Back in first grade the teacher had given us a work sheet to do, but I got distracted by this big blue butterfly that would occasionally fly across the window. I got so caught up by the butterfly that I forgot to do the worksheet that the teacher had given us to do. Therefore when the teacher came to check on my progress all I had was a blank sheet of paper. When the teacher started to scold me for not doing the worksheet, I noticed that the entire class was laughing at me, and at that moment I wished that they would laugh at anything but me. Then all of the sudden the teacher's hair turned the same color blue as the butterfly that I saw in the window, and all the kids were laughing at my teacher's outrageous hair instead of me.

Then it hit me, all of the sudden. Every time something strange happened, I wished for it to happen. I wished to be somewhere else, I wished for my hair to get uncut, and I wished for my classmates to focus on something else. It was like some unknown force was granting my wishes.

When I realized that, I closed my eyes and wished to be back on the ground, in a place that Dudley would be unable to harm me. A moment later I opened my eyes, only to be disappointed with the fact that I was still on my schools roof. Not to be deterred I tried again, and again, and again, but nothing would do the trick, I was missing something, something else that was common in all three of those encounters. I soon came to realize the wish wasn't the only common thing in all the encounters, but the desperate desire to see it fulfilled was. With that in mind I tried again, but this time I brought to the forefront of my mind every beating Dudley gave me, every time Uncle Vernon called me a freak and locked me in the cupboard, and every time Aunt Petunia called me the worthless son of her freak of a sister, and just willed myself away from it all, to a place where I was wanted, to a place where I wasn't an inconvenience to the people around me. And in a loud pop, I vanished, never to be seen on this earth again.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was that it was winter, there was a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. With nothing else to do I started to walk in a random direction, hoping to find someone who would be able to help me. Without a jacket to keep me warm I could only go on for so long, and eventually I just lost conscience.

-Line Break-

I woke up in small, but cozy room in what could only be in someone's home. They must have discovered me outside and brought me here. Deciding not to stay and wait, I got out of the bed, and gave myself a once over. Someone had changed me out of the clothes that I was wearing, and in their place dressed me in a slightly big and worn out sweater and sweat pants. I also seemed to be taller now, than I was in Surrey, maybe my powers had a hand in that, I always wanted to not be the smallest kid in the class, and now I wasn't, I reckon that I was now four feet, instead of the three feet eight inches that I used to be.

While I was inspecting myself, someone had come into the room and started to observe me. She appeared to be in her early to mid-thirties, was of average height, and she seemed to have this comforting aura about her, something that I would imagine a mother would have.

"It's about time you woke up young lad, you've been sleeping for well over a day now. Oh, dear me pardon my manners, my name is May Parker. It was my husband that found you while he was taking out the trash, said it was miracle you didn't suffer from any frostbite. However, I must ask what was going through your head when you decided to go outside in such terrible weather, and without a jacket to boot." She gently admonished. "Now, I need to know your name so I can stop calling you the boy-we-found-in-the-snow."

"My name is Harry Potter ma'am. If you don't mind, can you tell me where I am right now, last thing I remember, I was on the roof of my school in Surrey." I replied more than a little scared and unnerved.

"My dear, you are in Queens, New York; but, I'm afraid that I've never heard of Surrey before, is it the name of the new neighborhood they're building a few blocks down, I didn't know there were people already living there." Said May tenderly.

"No ma'am, Surrey is a small town near London, England." I said.

"Oh, dear, then however did you end up here, your parents must be worried sick about you! I know if I had any children I would be absolutely terrified." She exclaimed.

"My parents died when I was one year old ma'am, my aunt didn't tell me how though, and every time I would ask my uncle, he would just lock me in my cupboard, but I always ask them every week, I think if I had asked them a few more times they would've caved in and told me." I said somberly.

"May! May!" A man exclaimed as he climbed up the stairs and entered the room. "Ah, I see that your awake, gave me a right fright, when I found you. My name is Ben in case my wife here hasn't told you yet. Any who, a man by the name of Rick Stoner came here looking for you, said he was from the government and that he wanted to talk to you." He said cheerfully. "Should be coming up any second now, and there he is."

The man that came in was tall, easily over six feet, with an imposing frame, packed with muscle, but not overly large. He wore a form fitting black three piece suit, with a black trench coat hanging loosely over his shoulders, and ending slightly below his knees. The most striking feature however was an eyepatch, over his right eye.

He looked me over with his one good eye, as if he was determining if I was a threat or not. After what seemed like eternity he finally spoke. "I will need a minute alone with our friend here."

Miss May looked as if she didn't want to leave the room, looking at Mister Ben for support, but he shook his head in the negative. Sighing in defeat she left the room leaving me alone with the uncanny man.

"My name as you have probably heard is Rick Stoner, I am the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D an organization that was the brain child of a good former friend of mine. Our purpose is to deal with the unknown. In War World Two, men came up with a lot of ways to kill each other, past the usual gun. Weird and unspeakable atrocities were committed in the patriotic spirit. My organization hunts down the remnants of WW2, and deals with them accordingly. Yesterday our sensors picked up a considerable surge of cosmic energy being released in the neighborhood, we thought it was another ploy from our enemies at first, so we sent a team to investigate. To say we were shocked by what our team reported would be an understatement. I just had to come in here and see for myself. Lo and behold, the team we sent wasn't completely bonkers, there insistence that you were just a kid seem to be true, at first glance. However, I just got word from those nerds back at HQ, and your story doesn't check out I'm afraid, you see there are not any kids by the name of Harry Potter enrolled in any primary schools in Surrey. Heck, there are only 100 people in Surrey with the same name as you, and none of them look anything like you do, so why don't you drop the act and tell me who you really are." Stoner demanded.

"I'm really Harry Potter sir, I'm seven years old, I live on # 4 Private Drive, and I go to St. Gregory Primary School, I live with my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon Dursley, they even have a son my age, his name is Dudley." I said fearfully.

After a moment or two of silence the man finally said.

"So you say, but our records show that Petunia was an only child, and Vernon only had one sister by the name Marge, and she passed away due to an infected dog bite, before she could have any children. The fact that you know those names however, suggests that you aren't lying, combined with the fact that you came here in a shower of cosmic energy, means that you might be another traveler from an alternate dimension."

"Another one? Did someone follow me here?"

"Yes this really old man, said his name was Albus Dumbledore, got here in another burst of cosmic radiation an hour after you did, rambled on about some magical prophecy, school, and failing to protect the son of James and Lily. Which we assumed to be you, then he had a heart attack and died. Really weird guy, in his possession, we found an inane amount of things, and I do mean that. He had leather pouch, which is magically bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, we can see inside it, but there seems to be some sort of force field surrounding it that prevents us from putting our hands in it, never seen anything like it." He replied.

"How are you talking to people, while talking to me as well?" I asked "I mean you just learnt my name a few minutes ago, and you figured out that both my mother and I don't exist in this dimension without leaving this room, how did you do that? I've never seen stuff like that before."

"Really, I have a microphone and speaker inside my ear, with a team of one hundred people researching everything you say as you say it?" He replied.

"That's pretty cool, we have something like that too, but only the richest people have it." I said.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, we need to get down to business. I need to know how you got here. Did you get here on your own power, did someone send you here, and is so to what end?" He asked.

"Weird things always happened to me whenever I was in a high stress situation, until recently I had no control over the outcome, but it would always result in a situation that was beneficial to me, at least beneficial at the moment. Things like growing my hair back to normal after a particularly bad haircut, sounds awesome until the person who gave you your haircut completely freaks, and hits you with a frying pan. This last time however, I controlled it, I wanted to get to a place where my relatives would never hurt me, to a place that I would be both loved and needed. I ended up here." I said.

"Well, I'm sure we could arrange for you to live here with May and Ben, they seem like wonderful people. You know they wanted children, but due to some unfortunate circumstances, they were unable to conceive. They also tried to adopt, but were at the time unable to meet the criteria. Lucky for you, I can change that, and something tells me that they would love to adopt you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It is, but you want something from me don't you?" I said.

"My, aren't you smart, but you are right, I do want something from you. You see, I can't have someone with your abilities running around untrained, causing an unforeseen amount of damage. That is why I want to train you in the use of your abilities. I also won't lie to you, in the distant future, I would like for you to work for me, however the decision is a long way off, so what do you say?" He asked

"How would this training work, and what will it include?" I asked him

"It will happen weekly, as we begin it will mostly be physical, stuff like hand to hand training, endurance training, just stuff to get you in good physical shape. This will happen nearly every day after school, in the guise of psychological evaluation, which will go on for a month or two, after which point my men shall open a dojo nearby, who will offer a scholarship that you will win. This scholarship will get you free lifetime lessons. In the summer, you will come to our main facility, under the guise of a martial arts tournament. When there you will train your powers. That will start by mastering the abilities that you have already displayed, and if time permits spend some time analyzing the limits of your powers." He said.

Thinking the deal acceptable, I agreed to it.


End file.
